Let Them Burn
by BunnyBooBerry
Summary: Circe,FEM Greece,  is captured by Lord Sadik,Turkey, and forced to work for him. Her only wish is to run away from it all back to Greece to find her mother.
1. Mask

FYI: Don't own Hetalia.

Characters: Sadik Adnan (Young Turkey aka Ottoman Empire), Circe Karpusi (FEM Greece) *It doesn't work if their both dudes, believe me I tried*

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Mask<p>

Lord Adnan was ruler of everything he touched, or at least that was the word on the street.

Circe pondered these thoughts as she started at the craft she had been making all day. It was a plain white mask, but it was fit for the Lord's face and his alone.

Sadik smiled as he reached the mask shop. He was ready for his mask. Not only was it the finishing touch of his costume for the famous masquerade ball, but also it would set his costume over the edge in perfection.

Sadik cleared his throat as the carriage came to a stop.

The shop keeper was a poor, old Greek immigrant who's only pride and joy was his daughter, Circe.

Little did Sadik know was that the beloved daughter Circe was beautiful, and watching the shop this morning.

"My lord." the young girl curtsied as Sadik walked through the door.

"W-where is the shop keeper?" was all Sadik could muster given the shock that came to him when he saw the girl's face.

"My father?" the girl asked. Sadik gave a slight nod, and the girl explained the illness that over took her father late in the night.

Sadik felt ashamed, for he was not listening to her, instead he gazed into her green eyes that sparkled as she talked.

"Do you think, not?" Circe asked looking up at Sadik.

Sadik smiled "Of course, I do." he looked at her face as it light up, what had she been talking about, Sadik did not know, but his answer made her happy and that was all that counted.

"I see the rumors are not true then." Circe smiled as she dipped behind the counter to retrive his mask.

"What rumors?" Sadik asked very curious now.

"The rumor you hate all Greeks, and would have us burned." She looked up with wondering eyes.

"To burn such a beautiful face would be a crime itself." he said smiling wildly at the young girl.

The girl blushed and spoke quietly "Your mask, my lord." she placed the white silk mask on the counter.

Sadik just smiled, of course, a beautiful creature such as Circe would make a beautiful mask such as this.

"Thank you." Sadik bowed and left the small shop.

When outside he pulled a guard close to him, "Burn the shop" he demanded, and then looked over his shoulder to see the girl.

"Should we kill the girl?" the guard asked

"No. Take her to the palace I shall find a punishment more suitable than death." Sadik smiled.

For it was true, he hated all Greeks. He wished they would all just burn in hell.

Only the girl, she was different.

* * *

><p><em>Author note: Yeah. That's that. I don't even know if the Ottoman Empire had Lords, so if you have to write a paper… Don't read this in place of researching. And another thing I know Circe is an evil witch from the Odyssey, but the name is way more cool then Athena or any of my other names for Fem Greece. So, no, Fem Greece is not evil. <em>


	2. Discovery

Author note: This is the second time I've written this. 'Cause my mama deleted the first one. She was born in Athens, and doesn't get my Hetalia *cough* obsession *cough*. So she thought it was a hate letter about my nationality. I inform you that I tried my hardest to get this word for word to my edited, perfect copy my mama deleted. (But I'm a lazy New Yorker so it might, MIGHT, not be.) Thanks on with the story. (This Chapter is uber sad! Beware!)

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Discovery<p>

The guards dragged Circe out of the shop, but she turned back just in time to see all her father's work destroyed.

"Father!" she screamed, but the guards did not lose their grip. She did not understand what was going on till she was sat at the feet of the Lord Sadik.

Sadik spoke with out looking at her, or paying her any notice for that matter. "Get out, and no one enters." he ordered his men still not turning from the window he was facing.

Even though Circe was scared out of her mind, she couldn't help but think about how attractive the lord really was.

He wore her mask which hid the clear brown eyes, she had seen early that day. Besides his eyes, he had a very young look to his face, aside from the unshaved chin of his to make him look more mature, or at least that was Circe's guess.

"Are you hurt?" Sadik said finally turning to face her. He smiled when he caught her staring.

She shook her head to say 'no', and then turned away from his face.

"I never got your name." Sadik said as he took a step closer to the frightened girl. . "I would like to know what it is, please."

"Circe."

"You have no where to go, do you?" Sadik asked leaning down to the girl, named Circe.

Again, she shook her head in response.

"You were talkative a few hours ago." Sadik said surprised, "What happened to you dear, Circe?"

"You took everything from me! You are a monster! A demon!" Circe screamed.

"You saw, I am guessing. I wanted the guards to take you away before you saw." he smacked himself mentally for not making that clear to his men. "I am sorry you had to witness that, but I can not change that." Sadik smiled, "Guess you have to stay here, do you not?" Sadik asked

To his surprise again her answer was 'no'.

"What?" Sadik asked more then angered by this rejection.

Circe's green eyes glared at Sadik, and something in Sadik clicked. If this girl would not live with him willingly as his Lady, she would be forced as his slave.

Sadik walked to the door, and yelled "Guards! Take this infernal girl to an empty slave chamber! Now!"

Circe's eyes grew wide, and once more she was being dragged across the floor.

She was then tossed into a sickly looking room. Why was this happening? Why did Lord Adnan lie to her about his hatred?

It was at this moment, Circe, knew she would indeed escape the cruel lord's grasp. She had to. She promised her mama, that if anything happened to her father, or the shop, she would go back to Greece and live with her mother. She would not brake her word.

Sadik sat on his thrown, anger was filling him. Why was she so stubborn?

Then he angered himself more, she was Greek, of course she was stubborn. What was it about the girl, Circe, which made his heart ache?

Sadik walked down the servant hallway when he heard a soft sobbing noise. He paused at a door. Circe's door. He put his ear to the door, she was sobbing. He took a step back, and then felt a tear run down his own cheek.

What was it about her?

He asked himself again.

For, that he could not answer, yet.

* * *

><p><em>Author note: I'm in a writing mode. It is summer and I have nothing to do. ~Thanks to all who took the time to read this. <em>


	3. Dancing

Chapter Three: Dancing

Circe finally sobbed herself to sleep only to be woken up again, by a guard dragging her into the palace dinning room.

"Come join me for breakfast." Sadik said with a smile.

"No, thank you." Circe said sharply.

"Come now. I hate to see your intoxicating eyes so reddened by tears." he walked towards her smiling.

"If you hate it, then let me go." She demanded.

"Fine. Don't eat. Just put this on!" he shoved a piece of fabric towards her.

"Why?" Circe asked horrified.

"You're going to dance for me." Sadik smirked perversely.

"No!"

"And why not?"

"I hate you!"

"Fine! Guards have fun with-"

"FINE!" Circe frowned. "I'll do it."

The guards grabbed her, but she shook them off.

"My lord, may I walk to my room this time?" Circe asked staring at Sadik with her big green eyes. Sadik melted, and nodded his approval.

Circe walked out the room then broke out into a run to the front gate. _I must get there. I must- _

Her thoughts were silenced by Sadik's large hands grabbing her forearm. Circe then felt a hand fly across her face, and tears down her cheeks.

"Please. Just let me go."

"Never. You're mine now. So I'd get use to it."

Circe began to sob yet again. So, Sadik sent her back to her room.

~A week later~

Circe woke up to the sound of beating on the door.

A man stood there banging on the door screaming. The man turned to Circe, and gave a small smile extending his hand.

"I-" the man's stomach rumbled "I'm hungry!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: I know it's short, I'm sorry.<p> 


	4. Victim of Sacristans

Chapter 4- Victim of Sacristans

"Hungry?" Circe asked "That's a weird name…"

"No my name is Elizabeta." It was then the sun shown through the small window, and brought light to the "man's" face.

"Elizabeta, why are you… dressed like a man?" Circe asked.

"What's your name first, kid?" Eliza looked at the girl closely.

"Um… Circe."

"Oh. I-"

Sadik interrupted the moment by throwing costumes inside the chamber.

"Put these on, and come into the ball room"

Circe couldn't hid her smile when she saw her costume neither could Sadik when he saw her in it.

"Hello, kitten." he smirked.

"S- My lord." Circe curtsied.

Every servant was there in the ball room dress as some type of animal.

Eliza hid in the corner as she stood in her peacock costume.

All noise in the ball room were silenced by the sound of gun fire. Eliza and Circe stood still till a Egyptian boy grabbed Circe. Sadik had already went ran out to fight the battle.

"Come on, Lord Sadik wants you safe." the Egyptian said practically dragging the Greek girl along.

"What about me?" Eliza said.

"What about you?" The Egyptian quietly retorted.

"Let… Her come too." Circe said softly. "Or I'm not coming."

"Fine!"

All three of them started to sprint down the corridors to the 'safe room'. The other kingdom attacking had already started loading their catapults with giant rocks.

The Egyptian ran faster and so did Elizabeta, but Circe was tired from hardly any sleep. She slowed down a bit more and more. She collapsed against the wall only to be knocked back down again on to the ground.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She heard a voice shout over the sound of a bolder smashing into the wall she was just leaning against.

"Sadi-" Circe winced in pain from being knocked over by the large man.

"Open your eyes." Sadik said in a softened tone.

Circe fluttered her eyes open to look up at the white mask she had made, what seemed a life ago.

"My mask…" she said drifting into a black dreamless sleep.

~Four days later~

Circe woke up in a vibrant room full of paintings and traipses. She looked to her side, and saw the sleeping lord in a chair holding on her hand.

Circe tried to move her hand away without waking him, but as she moved her hand half a centimeter Sadik squeezed it opening his eyes.

"Not so fast." Sadik warned.

Circe blushed slightly attempting to hid her face, but Sadik's hand brushed her cheek causing it to redden more.

"Are ya' felling better?" he quite whispered.

"μπάσταρδος (Bastard)." Circe said shacking her face away from his hand.

"You little-" Sadik's sentence was cut short as the sound of marching grew louder. "Damn it!"

Sadik pulled Circe off the bed, and hid her under himself.

"Shut up. And stay here." Sadik demanded grabbing his sward and ran out the door.

_Like hell I will. _Circe thought grabbing the fire poker, and running out the door.

Sadik fought the unknown enemy furiously, but his whit was matched by this fighter.

"Where is she?" the swordsman demanded.

"WHO?" Sadik said he knew that voice, but _from where?_

Sadik felt a sharp piece of melt tare into his left shoulder. He cried in pain, and waited for the intruder to finish him. Instead he heard a very familiar female voice, "Get back! Get away from him!"

The enemy's voice seemed humored, "So much like your mother."

"Wh-What do you know about my mother?" Circe demanded staring into the same green eyes she did when she looked into the mirror. By the time Circe had a thought of who this was, he was gone.

Sadik moaned in pain braking her attention from what she had just did.

Circe had no choice, but to pull Sadik back to his room.

"Your really heavy!" Circe whined

"Be gentle!" Sadik growled

Circe dropped him.

"What the-"

"You didn't say please." Circe smirk. Finally pulling him in the room. As she treated his wounds he stared at her.

"What is it?" she said with a blush.

"You knew the intruder, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

"Heracles."

"How do you know him?"

"He's my brother."

* * *

><p>Author note: HAHA! Climax!<p> 


	5. Destiny

Chapter 5- Destiny

"Your brother?" Eliza snickered then her face went blank, "Why did you save lord asshole, then?"

"He saved me. I didn't want him holding that against me, so I had to save him." Circe said wincing at the memory of having to save her enemy

"So how do you know he was your brother?"

"He had my eyes, and this." Circe pointed to the curl on top of her head.

"What is that a birthmark?" Eliza laughed.

"Well… yes it is sort of…" Circe answered only half listening.

"And it's raining pink cabbage outside." Eliza replied realizing her friend was being igroned.

"Indeed." Circe said twisting her cat mask around and around in her hands.

"Sadik is dead." Eliza said watching Circe snap back into reality, "I knew you like him."

"W-what? N-no. I just- If he died I could run away is all." Circe tried to cover her slip up the best she could.

-Back in Greece-

Heracles stared at his mother's pacing.

"Never in my years did I think my own daughter would fall for such a- a-"

"Clam yourself mother. She is young and has no experience in love. Sadik is using her child like mind against her."

Airtimes smiled " My son you are wise and I have no doubt you will bring your sister safely back to me."

Heracles nodded and mounted his horse. He must bring Circe home.

-Back in the Empire-

"So why didn't your mother come here when your father set up his mask shop?" Eliza asked suddenly very interested in Circe's story.

"My mother was very sick at the time. Her heart was broken from losing my real father to decease." Circe explained.

"So, your step father came here in hopes to make money?"

"Yes, he was a craftsmen. My brother, Heracles stayed with my mother, and I was forced to move with my step father. Here." Circe looked out the small window of their chamber. "It was so long ago I'd almost forgot I had a brother."

"I'm sure Sadik will remember him fondly. He was stabbed after all."

"Yes. I know. I had to drag his sorry carcass back into the castle, remember?" Circe said with a laugh.

-In Sadik's room-

The Egyptian boy read while he listened to Sadik's daily ranting.

"it was her brother do you believe that?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Sadik chimed in.

"He's going to take her away from me."

This time the boy just let Sadik finish his own conversation.

"No he can not! She's mine. Her being with me is- is-" Sadik struggled with the word.

The boy saw his master struggling and smiled, "Destiny?" he said as if he was reading the Turkish man's mind.

"Yes. Desiny. It is our destiny to be together."


	6. Choices

Chapter 6- Choices

Circe's servant live was relatively easy. She woke up by the sound of Sadik's chuckling or by the Egyptian boy, Gupta, would come. She would refuse to dance during Sadik's breakfast, and he would force her to clean something. He would asked her to dance for lunch, and when she refused she would have to help build something. He would ask her again at dinner, and she would be forced to get him ready for bed when she refused.

Circe threw Sadik's night robes over the rice paper screen, and let out a loud sigh.

"What ta matter, kitten?" Sadik asked in a mocking tone.

"Nothing for your concern, my lord." Circe answered back in a matter-a-fact tone. A angry dressed Sadik came from behind the screen with his hand raised ready to stick.

"Why you insolent little-"

The guard shifted his weight at the entrance.

"What is it?" Sadik said purely annoyed.

"Innovators again, Sir" the guard spoke slow and had a sleepy glim to himself.

Sadik turned to Circe, and sighed, "Make sure she goes Nowhere." he ordered.

The man nodded and stepped in the room besides Circe.

Sadik grabbed his weapons, and left in a 'huff'.

The guard watched as Sadik disappeared down the hallway. He shut the door grabbing Circe's arm and pulling her to the window on the other side of the chamber.

"What are you doing?" Circe demanded, but before further protest the guard took off his helmet-

"Heracles?" Circe asked completely confused.

"Yes, I'm trying to save you little sister. Please climb down."

Circe smiled and nodded. Finally, she was going to be out of this place for ever.

Sadik ran to his castle entrance and peered out into the dark night. No one or thing was there.

_I've been tricked! _

Sadik roared in rage, for this had all been a trick set up by Circe's damn brother.

"When I find her I'll-" Sadik's mumblings were silenced when he heard noises in the forest. "You want to run, kitten, I'll just have to chase you." Sadik shouted orders to his men to fallow him.

Heracles lifted Circe onto his horse, and began to ride. He could hear the sound of Sadik's army behind them.

"Were not going to make it." Circe cried hearing the army get closer and closer.

"We must!" Heracles shouted urging the horse to keep moving, but it was to late. Sadik and his men had already cornered them at the sea.

"Give me the girl, and I will spare your life" Sadik's eyes looked hallow under the mask Circe had made for him.

"I would rather Die then give her to you." Heracles said drawing his sword.

"Then die you shall." Sadik said ordering his men back to the palace. "This is between me, and the boy. Be gone with you."

Heracles slid off his horse and readied his fighting stance, and Sadik did the same.

Circe watched in horror. She could not save them both she had to make a choice. Circe stared at the dagger hanging from the left side of the horse.

She had made her choice.

Jumping off the horse she took the dagger and lifted it in the air.

"Forgive me" she whispered into the wind…

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	7. Unforgetable Mistakes edited

_Chapter 7- Unforgivable Mistakes_

_Circe drove the knife into her stomach, and fell to the ground. _

_Heracles stared at his little sister with pure horror shown on his face. _

"_Circe…! NO!" Heracles tried to screamed, but nothing came. _

Heracles shot up. Water streamed down his face like rivers, wheatear it was tears or sweat. Heracles couldn't tell. It seemed to be a mixture of both. He panted hard feeling in a daze and out of breath.

"Circe…." he breathed

"Heracles…?" the Japanese man, Kiku, said rolling over, his eyes met Heracles' and he gasped "What happened?"

"I saw Circe." Heracles breathed

Kiku looked at the alarm clock, and saw the date.

"Oh. Want to talk about it?" Kiku said sitting up

Heracles got out of bed, and walked over to the window looking far over the landscape.

"What is there to talk about?" Heracles turned to give the Japanese man a brief, sleepy smile. Then turned back to the window.

Kiku sighed. "Well alright. I'll just stay up with you then." starting to get up.

The Greek turned and genially forced him back down, "The world meeting is in a couple hours, and you're going to need your energy to stay awake, and agree with America." Heracles gave a light half-hearted laugh_. _

_~Turkey's night~ _

_Sadik stared at the ceiling tears down his cheeks. He clenched the mask. There was no way he could sleep that night. He gripped the mask tighter. He began asking the same question he always did this day. _

_Why? Circe, why did you do it?_

Sadik's cheeks were red and burning from his sobs, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Circe to just appear. Walking into the door like she never left.

"_My lord, stop being a baby" she would tease._

"_I'm not a baby. Ima heart broken old man." Sadik would reply through the sobs._

"_Old indeed. A big baby with a old man's body. Now stop holding the mask so tight it took a lot of time and money to make that to mach your ugly face and enormous ego. " Circe would give the same evil smirk she always did, but her sparkling green eyes would say 'I love you, Sadik' just like they use to. _

Sadik's sobs grew louder as he thought of Circe's eyes.

~At the world meeting~

"So like dudes, everyone listen!" said the blonde American, Alfred, at the head of the table. "So like, I had an idea. We should take this meeting to remember the fallen countries, and empires."

"Like Grandpa Rome!" the short auburn haired Italian, Feliciano, said waving his hands.

"Yeah. 'ight, who's next?" Alfred looked around, "Come on losers, some one has to have an idea."

"The island of Crete," Eliza smiled at the memory, "or better known as Circe."

Alfred looked at the Hungarian girl in confusion, "Never heard of her, did she do anything important?"

Gupta stood up eyes expressionless he faced Alfred, "Maybe not to you, but she was a kind girl who gave her life to save others."

"MY LORD!" a voice came from the doorway

**_It can't be!_**

The Greek, Turk, and Hungarian all jumped up along with the Egyptian, and looked to the door.

The little boy in a sailor's suit came running in with a slip of paper.

"Here Lord Antonio!" the little boy, Peter, handed the Spaniard the paper.

"Gracias, so now I'm a Lord of Sealand?" Antonio asked

"Yep. Thanks for your money"

"No problemo, amigo"

The four nations that stood up had slowly sat back down.

The British man, Arthur, was fed up with all the interruptions he smacked his tea cup down on the table.

"That's enough!" he turned to Alfred and glared, "Let's get on with the real issues!"

"'ight!" the American gave his signature 'I'm a hero' smile, and proceeded with the meeting.

THE END-

* * *

><p>Author's note- hope you liked it. I had fun writing this! ^.^ but all good things come to an end! and the island of Crete is part of Greece so this is still a Greece x Turkey... right?<p> 


End file.
